Doll and Cartoon Party (The Clean Retelling of Sausage Party)
This is a crossover of the movie Sausage Party except it's cleaner. Main Cast *'Frank —' Forest Evergreen (Lalaloopsy) *'Brenda —' Crumbs Sugar Cookie (Lalaloopsy) *'Carl —' Elmo (Sesame Street) *'Barry —' Mr. Johnson (Sesame Street) *'Firewater —' Ace Fender Bender (Lalaloopsy) *'Camille Toh —' Zoe (Sesame Street) *'Druggie —' Patch Treasurechest (Lalaloopsy) *'Honey Mustard —' Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *'Mr. Grits —' Noteworthy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Darren —' Pete R. Canfly (Lalaloopsy) *'Douche —' Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Kareem Abdul Lavash —' Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *'Sammy Bagel Jr. —' Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *'Teresa del Taco —' Rosita (Sesame Street) *'Sergeant Pepper —' Spitfire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Secondary Cast *'Ketchup —' Peanut Big Top and Bea Spells-a-Lot (Lalaloopsy) *'Irish Potato —' Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *'Troy —' Grover (Sesame Street) *'Ralph —' Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *'Gum —' Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Baba Ganoush —' Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *'Glamour Buns (other 7) —' Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy), Fancy Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street), Sally Brown (Peanuts), Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Muffy (Arthur), Cinder Slippers (Lalaloopsy), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Prince Handsome (Lalaloopsy), Bun Bun Sticky Icing (Lalaloopsy) *'Fancy Dogs (other 5) —' Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls), Sir Battlescarred (Lalaloopsy), Arthur (Arthur), Max (Dragon Tales), Leo (Little Einsteins) Tertiary/Minor Cast *'Toilet Paper —' Wacky Hatter (Lalaloopsy) *'Pizza —' Tweety (Looney Tunes) *'Twink —' Helen Happy (Sesame Street) *'Juice Box —' Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *'Noodle Soup —' Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *'Tequila —' Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *'Tomato —' Pepper Pots 'N' Pans (Lalaloopsy) *'Bread Loaf —' Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *'Cheese —' Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *'Lettuce —' Laun Loud, Lucy Loud, Lola Loud (The Loud House) *'Chips —' Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street) *'Chocolate Milk —' Buster (Arthur) *'Two Grapes —' Bugs Bunny and Taz (Looney Tunes) *'Peanut Butter and Jelly —' Buzz and Woody (Toy Story) *'Tortilla Chips —' Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Blossom Flowerpot, Storm E. Sky, Ember Flicker Flame, and other dolls (Lalaloopsy) *'Two Baby Carrots —' Baby Natasha and Curly Bear (Sesame Street) Supporting Appearances and Cameos *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Barney, BJ, and Riff (Barney and Friends) *Jessie (Toy Story) *Vampirina and Poppy (Vampirina!) *Julia, Prairie Dawn, and Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Binky, Francine, and The Brain (Arthur) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Nancy Clancy, Bree, and Lionel (Fancy Nancy) *Chase (PAW Patrol) *Dora, Boots, Diego, and other Dora characters (Dora the Explorer) *Cody, Gwen, and Courtney (Total Drama) *Applejack and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Berry Jars 'N' Jam, Pillow Featherbed, Peppy Pom Poms, Coral Sea Shells, Sahara Mirage, Scoops Waffle Cone, Prairie Dusty Trails, Mint E. Stripes, Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn, Lady Stillwaiting, and Dyna Might (Lalaloopsy) *Spiderman, Hulk, Captain America, Batman, and Wonder Woman (Marvel) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Jade (Bratz) *Madeline and Nicole (Madeline) *Beast Boy and Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Miguel (Maya and Miguel) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Clementine (Caillou) Gallery Forest Evergreen.png Cartoon Profile Crumbs.png Sesame Street - Celina, Elmo & Buster Jog Zoe Practices Counting 4-2 screenshot.png Mr. Johnson in Sesame Street.jpg Ace Fender Bender.png Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg Patch Treasurechest.png Butch (1998).jpg Pete R Canfly.jpg Nightmare Moon.png Charlie brown as Jacob.png Brick.jpg Rosita in Sesame Street.jpg Spitfire - Give Me 20 by D4SVader.png Bea Spells-a-Lot.png Sylvester the Cat.svg.png Grover.jpg MrBusterBunny.png Soarin (Takeoff Pose).png PrincessMorbucks2016.png Jewel Sparkles.png Abby Cadabby.jpg Sally Brown as Gloria.jpg Rarity as Rouge.png Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg Cinder Slippers.png Powerpuffgirls-blossom large.png Prince Handsome.png Bun Bun Sticky Icing.png Boomer.jpg Sir Battlescarred.jpg Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoofs Category:Sausage Party Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Crossovers